5 Years Ago
by pir84lyf
Summary: Blaze has passed. His family misses him. On the fifth anniversary of ending the war and his death, Kei and their son, visit the grave. I kept the name for Blaze from my story "The Razgriz". That's still under construction. Had to get this off my chest.
1. Chapter 1

5 Years Ago

A/N: Written From Kei's, Blaze Jr's, Garret's spirit, and 3rd person POV as she and her son visit the grave of a hero, father, and lover. I read a, i guess it is a, one-shot (w/e that means) that was an alternate ending to AC5. It made me cry. Made mewant to write one too. Here's my attempt.

Five years ago, there was a war. It wasn't a normal war. Two countries were pitted against each other secretly by an old enemy from a war 20 years ago. It was also the war were we met. I was quiet, shy, timid. You were calm, strong, and confident. You were born to fly. We could see it your eyes. Flying ran through your veins. When Captain Bartlett got shot down, you were ready to lead our squadron but you never took it by force. It was almost like an election. It was unanimous. You took point and never look back.

"_Wardog, break!"_

That was your command. Short, sweet, to the point. I can still hear your voice. That baritone voice. It wasn't too deep, not to high. Just right. Enough to fill me with hope regardless if we were on the ground or in the air. When our squadron was reprimanded for the attack on the school and when we were criticized for losing Chopper in battle protecting November City, you stood firm and fought back with a passion that burned bright. I always knew we would do well under you, and be safe, but those moments made me realize how much we needed you. Made me realize how much I needed you.

After we were betrayed and made into the enemy by Belkan forces in Osea's military and government, we became the Razgriz. The fictional demon-turned-hero of the world of fairy tales. Once again, you were elected to lead our new squadron with Marcus Snow, your cousin, as Razgriz 3. You took your role with such pride and confidence, that it inspired even our President, who we helped rescue from the Belkans, to go back to Oured and make himself heard. Both he and Nikanor, both showed their faces, and ended the war.

That was 5 years ago.

Five years ago, you lead an attack squadron, composed of Osean and Yuktobanian ground forces, helicopters, and air craft, to the place where the Belkan enemy hid. You even managed to shoot down their direct link to us, Hamilton. As our new friends dealt with cleaning up and capturing the enemy, we followed you into the belly of the beast and took out one of two control panels for the orbiting nuclear attack satellite, SOLG. The other was done in by our old CO, Bartlett. Our enemies defeated, the day saved and we became embedded in history as legends. That night, our fires burned bright as we gave away the only gifts we can give away only once. I was in love with you from when we first met and I knew that I never wanted to leave your side. But we were called to fly one more time. The SOLG was on a direct course of Oured.

We suited for what would be our last fight. Three black F-22's lined up behind your black EF-2000 Typhoon. You didn't need the thrust vectoring nozzles. You never did. Canards did the job just fine. We took off towards Oured in the late of night, refueling mid-air once and then lading in Oured to refuel and grab a bite to eat. Took off before sunrise, December 30, 2010. We took off towards our destiny, to our final fight with 8 Belkan aces. Nothing short of the word epic would describe the fight. Somehow, before the fight began, you shot down four of the enemy in one volley. The other four you either killed or assisted in killing. The battle lasted only one minute. We continued our flight to our objective point, thanking you for all you done for us. When I asked you to let me fly once more as your wingman, you said no. My heart fell. My world went dark. You chuckled. Even though we were in separate planes, I could feel you.

"_Kei, I want you to be my wingman for life. To fly by my side till the day world ends and into eternity."_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. You asked me to marry you! You could have just said that you were kidnapping me and forcing me to be your wife and it would have been the same to me.

"YES! I will be your wife!"

Before the cheers could even get started, the SOLG arrived in our attack area.

"_Razgriz, you know what to do."_

I can hear the smile in your voice. This was our moment. The moment that the morning would forever remember. We attacked the outer rotating shell and panels. Each plane focused on a section. You took the bottom left, probably the most dangerous part of the SOLG debris field. That was your spot, and you claimed it. As the SOLG neared Oured, it took a beating. It took everything we threw at it but it wasn't enough. The situation went from hopeful to deathly in a matter of a few moments.

"_Command, this is Razgriz 1. SOLG, still falling. Weapons, empty."_

The sound of your voice was enough to send shivers down my spine. The view of defeat loomed in front of us, dropping panels and whatever else into the sea below.

"_Oka Nieba, this is Blaze. I'm going in."_

I was confused. Where could you go? What are about to do?

"_Razgriz, hang back and go high."_

"Garret, what are doing?"

I saw you move forward and above the SOLG. It dawned on me.

"Blaze, don't. There's gotta be another way!"

"Captain, please don't! We need you here."

"_Marcus, Grimm, I have to. There's no other way."_

I couldn't speak. The lump in my throat grew in size. All I did was cry. I didn't want you to what I thought you were about to do.

"Garret! Don't! I need you. Please! Let's go away from here!"

"_Kei, my darling Kei. I know, but this has to be done. Not for me, but for you, for us. For our loved ones and the new families. And the new world that our child will grow up in."_

"What? How do you…?"

"_Trust me, I know."_

The familiar smile was heard again and I put my hand over my stomach. I blushed. I saw your Typhoon race off in front of the SOLG as it got within 30 miles of Oured. Marcus, Grimm, and I climbed to 20,000 feet. The SOLG was at 8,000 feet.

"_Command, this is Blaze of Razgriz."_

Your voice was cracking. I could hear the fear but also the resolution. But I could tell that you were calm and resolute. You were seeing this through and I knew that my life would be forever changed.

"_Take care Razgriz. Kei, I love you. Raise our child well. We'll meet up again soon. I love you."_

"I love you too."

I looked away. I thought I looked away. The flash was so bright. My plane shook. My voice broke through. It joined the cries of our wingmen. The tears flowed. I rushed down toward where I last saw you. There was nothing. Nothing but a mangled mess sinking into the ocean. No sign of you, your plane, nothing. The SOLG took you. It took away the calming smile. The soothing voice silenced. I don't remember much after that. All I know is that I woke up in a bed three days later.

New Years, Valentine's Day, I spent alone. But I stayed strong for the sake of our baby. You were right. Your last gift to me. More precious than saving Oured. But you helped create the new peace for Little Blaze to grow up in. I named him after you. He has your eyes and your smile. He loves the sky just like you and never leaves the house without a toy plane.

3rd Person

"Garret, honey?" Kei called out to the little boy standing with Marcus Snow, Hans Grimm and their families.

"Yes, mommy"

"Come here, my son."

The little boy walked over to his mother, careful not to walk over any graves. It scared him and he wanted out. He missed his daddy. He wished he was still around.

"Mommy, I don't like it here."

Kei kneeled down and hugged her son.

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry I'm not brave like daddy."

"I'm not brave like him either. I miss him too. You want to talk to him?"

Garret Jr. nodded.

* * *

What did you think? Don't worry. More to come.


	2. 2: His Son Speaks

**His son speaks**

Hi Daddy.

I miss you. I started Kindergarten in September. My teacher, Mrs. Wills, is very nice. Mommy is at my school a lot and drops me off and picks me up every day.

It's my first time at your grave. I don't like grave yards at all. They're very scary. Mommy told me that the first time I was here, I was 3 month old and I cried a lot. Uncle Marcus had to hold me so she could visit you.

When I started school I was mad at the other kids because they had their mommies and daddies and I only had Mommy. But Mommy told me that you died so all the families here could be together and that the world would be a better place.

Mommy tells me that you're in heaven watching over me and here. But we know better right? I see you and you see me. Not in pictures or home videos that Aunt Cynthia shows me but I really do see you. You were at school my first day waiting. You talk to me in my dreams and you were there when I broke my arm from when I fell off the monkey bars and when I take my shots. I hate needles but when you smile I feel brave. It's the smile that Mommy misses and it makes me feel safe and good.

Oh! I brought a toy plane! An F-14 Tomcat. It's my favorite. It looks cool and the wings move. The other kids play with robots and cars, I bring my planes. They are sooo much better than some toy race car. Mommy told me about the time you and Uncle Marcus were arguing about which plane is better: the F-14 or the ty- ty… ty food! Yeah, that plane. I've seen it. It's ok. Not like the F-14. And it's Mommy's favorite too. The Tornando does that too but it's an ugly looking thing.

I think that's it Daddy. I miss you. Mommy misses you too. Sometimes she stays up all night on your birthday and around New Years and cries. It makes me sad that she is sad. I cry too. But I have to be strong for Mommy so I don't tell her I see her crying. I really, really miss you Daddy.

3rd person

Garret Jr sets the toy plane on the tombstone. His mother walks over to him, pulls him close and wipes away his tears.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love Daddy."

And with that, Kei breaks down.

* * *

It's hard to capture the innocence and strength of a child. Almost done with this. It's supposed to be Tyhpoon, not ty food, but which 5 year old can pronounce every word correctly? What do you think? Don't forget my main story "The Razgriz". Follow, favorite, review, and some other fourth thing. Be safe, God bless


	3. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


End file.
